


It's 3 AM and I'm Drunk On You

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, sleep deprived ramblings are both mine and Yugi's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, Yugi thinks about how deep his love for Yami is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 3 AM and I'm Drunk On You

**Author's Note:**

> Like the title suggests, I wrote this one night at 3 AM so it's a little incoherent and choppy.

Yugi loved Yami so much it was all consuming sometimes. He couldn't imagine living without him, being without him. He and Yami were literal soulmates. The day Yugi finished the Puzzle, he knew nothing would ever be the same. He and Yami were a team; they were partners, they were lovers. They could not be apart and nothing could keep them apart. They would always find a way back to each other. They knew each other mind, body, heart, and soul. Oh god, Yugi loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
